


Dance Disaster: Part 11

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [11]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin returns to work after spending time in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 11

After a week in hospital, Kevin was finally well enough to return to work.  
He and Amber were preparing for the quarter-finals. They were to dance a Paso doble to 'Volare'.  
Kevin was determined that Amber should make it all the way to the finals, so he made it his business to ensure she perfected her technique.  
Amber meanwhile was concerned about Kevin's health, and felt that he was over-stretching himself.  
"Kevin", she said, "I really do think you ought to take a break. I know you want me to do well, but it mustn't be at your expense. Why don't you and I go over for lunch at the café over the road? I've asked Janette and Aljaz along. They're bringing Jeremy and Katherine with them. Oh, and Joanne and Karen will be there, David as well, but don't worry- Rocco isn't invited," she finished.  
Kevin glanced at her suspiciously.  
"You know, don't you?" he inquired.  
"Know what?" Amber replied innocently.  
"Oh come on, you wouldn't be so determined to stop me from working if you didn't."  
"Well," Amber admitted, "Joanne did tell me, but only after Karen knew. Kevin, are you sure you're alright? You don't think you should pull out of the..."  
"Let's go to this café shall we. We don't want to keep the others waiting do we?" Kevin interrupted.  
The pair set off to the café.  
Kevin did not mind, in fact he was quite looking forward to seeing Aljaz, but he did wish everyone would stop worrying about him.  
At least he would soon know one way or the other if he could be treated, then perhaps his friends would stop fussing over him- or perhaps not.


End file.
